In laboratory operations, samples, the characteristics of which are unknown, may often be subjected to controlled environmental influences so that observations can be made of changes in the samples. Qualitative studies of individual samples are often made through comparison with the results obtained when a known substance that may be of different or the same composition as the unknown sample is subjected to the same influences and testing. Under other circumstances where a readout standard has been established, it is often desirable to measure progressive results as a plurality of separate samples are subjected to regulated treatment with separate readouts being provided for each sample to be compared against known standards or usually observed characteristics. The provision of a unitary testing and treatment instrument that has capability for simultaneously testing a plurality of samples or that has a built-in capability for evaluating properties of separate samples on a cyclical basis so that the reaction characteristics of each sample can be observed in juxtaposed relationship is believed to be advantageous.
Instrumentation of the foregoing type providing a multiple sample capability wherein the samples may be run concurrently as they are subjected to the same environmental and testing influences can provide an improved result when measured against instruments that do not have a capability for testing multiple samples or that do not provide simultaneous readouts from a plurality of samples in a manner that avoids a requirement for interpolation of test results due to inherent differences in separate test or recording instruments.
At the present time various types of apparatus are provided for the study of blood and other biological fluids or of industrial compounds wherein differences in the transmission of light through the sample is noted as samples of such substances are subjected to progressive test conditions. Current studies in the field of blood chemistry wherein light transmissivity is of interest include studies of platelet aggregation, coagulation and clotting time, and in evaluations of anti-coagulants, etc.